


Предатель

by yanek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drama, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По следам s01ep07:  предполагаемый финал сезона и спасение Мика.<br/>На момент написания вышло восемь серий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предатель

Сэвидж мертв. Никаких спецэффектов. Просто тело. Пустая оболочка забытая кем-то на песке в луже крови. Ничего особенного, кроме пирамид на фоне и реакции остальных: Кендра валится без сознания на руки своему высокотехнологичному принцу, Фаершторм от радости разделяется на двоих, Сара сдержанно ругается и только Рип, как и он сам, застывает не в силах поверить - всё закончилось. И стоит он ближе других.   
Довольно удобно.   
Снарт подносит крио-пушку к его виску, и ничуть не кривит душой, говоря:  
\- Давно хотел это сделать.   
Рип не меняется в лице, оставаясь таким же усталым. Возможно, он чего-то такого ждал. Остальные не верят своим глазам. И, какими бы «Легенды» не были, они заслуживают объяснений.   
\- У нас с Хантером, есть одно не законченное дело. Как только мы его разрешим, он вернется.   
\- Какое же?! Ограбление Лувра?! Тауэра?! Вавилонской Башни?! – нервно спрашивает Штайн.   
Лен скупо отвечает:   
\- Мик Рори. – И все кроме Сары опускают глаза. Сара понимает.   
Возможно, ее будет немного не хватать. 

Остановить его не пытается ни один. 

*  
Когда они подходят к «Вейврайдеру», Рип остается таким же спокойным, уверенный - сила на его стороне и Лен забыл о Гидеон. Тем приятней его удивление, когда та игнорирует приказ: «Разоружить».   
\- Но как?..  
Хороший вор держится свои секреты при себе, поэтому Лен лишь поводит плечами.   
\- Почитал инструкцию. А теперь, не пора ли?.. – Он указывает крио-пушкой на кресло капитана. Рип всё ещё приятно обескураженный занимает свое место, и наступает самый опасный момент, когда всё зависит от успешности блефа.   
\- Гидеон предупредит меня, если настройки выйдут за пределы нормы. Или ты попытаешься как-либо мне навредить.  
Рип кивает, показывая, что понял, машинально оглаживает рычаги панели управления. Спрашивает, наконец:   
\- Куда и когда?  
\- В лес, где мы его оставили. Позже минут на пятнадцать.   
Рип дергает щекой.   
\- Может днем позже? Или через неделю? Он успеет остыть.   
\- Ага. Навсегда. Вперед, капитан.   
Рип слушается, из-за чувства вины, конечно, но на его мотивы Лену плевать.   
Главное, «Вейврайдер» рассекает поток времени и движется к точке, разделившей его жизнь на «до» и «после». 

 

*  
В лесу Лен впервые с того момента, когда был здесь в первый раз, чувствует волнение. Вокруг также темно и тихо, как тогда. Трава в месте, где упал сбитый с ног минимальным зарядом крио-пушки Мик, ещё холодная. Никаких следов нет. Только бесконечный лес вокруг.   
\- Не смотрите на меня так, - говорит Рип, ежась от ночного холода. - Ровно пятнадцать минут.   
\- Значит, попробуем пять.   
\- Нельзя так поступать со временем!  
\- Хантер.   
Целиться в Рипа все еще приято. Тот нервно дергается, всплескивает руками. Разворачивается к кораблю и Мик подает голос.   
\- Какие люди! – Голос звенит от бешенства.   
Мир вокруг становится ярче. Сердце частит.   
\- Твой подарок! – говорит Лен, указывая крио-пушкой на застывшего Рипа.   
\- Да?! – Мик явно не остыл.   
\- Билет домой.   
Несколько долгих минут они слушают, как ветер качает деревья.   
\- А как же команда? - спрашивает Мик, уже чуть спокойней. Но все еще недостаточно. Ничего, у Лена было время, много времени, чтобы придумать как его отвлечь.   
\- Хантер вернется за ними. Если возвращение «Легенд» входит в его планы, конечно. Мы ведь не важны для времени.   
Рип возмущается:  
\- Я бы никогда!...  
\- Неужели? Это свело бы риски для будущего до минимума. Я поверю, что ты ничего такого не планировал, только когда окажусь на Земле, в своем времени. Вместе со своим партнером. Ты же в деле, Мик? - Мик хмыкает, но так и не выходит из укрытия.   
\- Я верну тебе твою пушку дома, - добавляет Лен и снова слушает деревья.   
\- Мик!  
\- Что это за время?  
\- Первая мировая война. Много хаоса и разрушений. Нестрогое выполнение законов. Тебе бы нашлось, чем развлечься, если бы мы не вернулись.   
Рип выглядит немного шокированным. Он-то верил, что в этой эпохе Мик просто не сможет нанести кому-то вреда. Лен отмечает это краем глаза, а потом смотрит только на Мика, выступившего из темноты. Никаких видимых повреждений нет.   
Мик проходит мимо, почти ударяя плечом, но идет к кораблю.   
Можно выдохнуть. 

*  
Из «Вейврайдера» они выходят в теплый поздний вечер лета. Здесь тоже есть лес и река, на песчаном берегу которой они высаживаются. Исчезая, корабль уносит с собой чувство обреченности – их жизни снова принадлежат только им. 

Мик сидит на коробке, в обнимку со своей пушкой и смотрит на воду сквозь разведенное у ног пламя. Достаточно долго, чтобы можно было подойти. 

Лен встает рядом, ловит взгляд вскользь. Вопросы Мик задает безразлично, словно ему по-настоящему всё равно.   
\- И как? Спасли мир?   
\- Ага.  
\- Участвовал?   
\- Самым бесчестным образом.   
\- Было весело?  
\- Нет.   
\- И что теперь? Станешь героем? - На лице Мика нет и тени улыбки. В отсветах пламени оно похоже на маску беспристрастного языческого бога, который видит всё. Однажды, они такую украли и быстро избавились – слишком жуткой была.   
Лен избавился. 

Он садится на песок рядом, так, чтобы они с Миком оказались на одной линии, и смотрит на него снизу-вверх. Неудобно, но только так, можно вернуть доверие.   
\- Оказалось, это не для меня, но у большой команды есть плюсы. Еще одна группа супер-героев, конечно, не заставит мир вращаться, но у негодяев есть шансы.   
\- Уже не просто банки?   
\- Думаю банкам тоже можно будет уделить время.   
Мик знакомо ухмыляется и Лена оглушает надеждой.   
\- Для тебя там найдется место.   
\- Но я буду говорить всё как есть и спорить.   
\- Это не всегда плохо.   
Ухмылка превращается в горькую гримасу. Мик закрепляет свой огнемет в кобуре и встает, чтобы засыпать костер песком. Лену в глаза он больше не смотрит.   
\- Мик…   
\- Смотри в оба, - отвечает тот и уходит, не оборачиваясь.   
И Лен смотрит - как Мик уходит от заката в темноту леса.

**Author's Note:**

> http://naizee.tumblr.com/post/140587798370


End file.
